


Opera d'arte

by sidhedcv



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, alternative universe, modern!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire ha come l’impressione che passare dieci ore al giorno a disegnare ritratti su ritratti di Enjolras potrebbe essere considerato soltanto un po’ inquietante – inquietante del tipo stalker, non inquietante del tipo bello e maledetto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opera d'arte

A volte Grantaire si chiede se arriverà mai il giorno in cui potrà smettere di _fare finta di non fare quello che sta facendo_. Disegnare di nascosto non è esattamente il metodo più sensato per ottenere un buon risultato e l’idea di non rendere giustizia su carta alla bellezza di Enjolras è qualcosa che riesce quasi a farlo sentire male. D’altra parte non può certo farsi vedere – specialmente non da Combeferre che da qualche settimana a questa parte ha la fastidiosissima abitudine di girarsi sempre più spesso verso di lui e cercare di capire cosa esattamente Grantaire stia facendo. Combeferre, come tutti gli altri suoi amici, direbbe subito tutto ad Enjolras e Grantaire non ha la minima intenzione di passare di nuovo per un idiota ai suoi occhi, no, grazie tante, è già successo fin troppe volte.

Ha come l’impressione che passare dieci ore al giorno a disegnare ritratti su ritratti di Enjolras potrebbe essere considerato soltanto un po’ inquietante – inquietante del tipo stalker, non inquietante del tipo bello e maledetto.

«Che cosa stupida» sbuffa tra sé e sé mentre ripone la sua ultima opera d’arte che sfortunatamente non rende affatto giustizia alla bellezza divina di Enjolras. Non sta facendo niente di male, continua a ripetersi per tutto il resto della lezione di matematica, chiedendosi perché debba essere sempre così ansioso quando si tratta di Enjolras. _Perché è un dio greco che cammina tra i comuni mortali che per qualche strano motivo ha accettato di uscire con te e tu hai una fottuta paura di rovinare l’occasione della tua vita_ ripete una fastidiosa vocina nella sua testa e tutti i tentativi di scacciarla vanno miseramente a vuoto.

Perché provarci, poi? La vocina ha perfettamente ragione. Tra le mille ansie che affollano la sua testa almeno novecentonovantanove sono collegate alla possibilità che Enjolras possa smettere di concedergli quei preziosi attimi del suo tempo. Non c’è nulla di più spaventoso di quell’idea.

Sono usciti per la prima volta ormai quasi cinque settimane fa e in tutto quell’ultimo mese si sono visti spesso eppure Enjolras non sembra avere la minima intenzione di _affrettare le cose_ , come dice lui. In quel mese Grantaire ha imparato che affrettare le cose per Enjolras significa in quest’ordine: essere ufficialmente fidanzati, dire di essere ufficialmente fidanzati ai propri amici, andare a letto insieme.

Il che va benissimo, va benissimo davvero: qualsiasi cosa voglia Enjolras va assolutamente bene. Non è che Grantaire abbia certi bisogni fisici o psicologici e voglia smettere di fare finta di non volerlo baciare ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, no, certo che no.

Grantaire non sa bene per quale motivo ma ha l’impressione che scoprire che il ragazzo con cui esci passa tutte le sue giornate a disegnarti di nascosto rientrerebbe decisamente tra i modi di _affrettare le cose_. Oppure potrebbe essere una cosa molto romantica: la mente di Enjolras funziona in modo strano e bellissimo e molto strano e decisamente bellissimo, chi lo sa come potrebbe reagire.

Nel dubbio meglio non rischiare.

«Grantaire!» una voce familiare alle sue spalle lo chiama e lo costringe a fermarsi nel bel mezzo del corridoio – come ci è arrivato nel corridoio? Non stavano facendo lezione? Perché pensare ad Enjolras lo porta sempre a perdere la concezione del tempo? – e a voltarsi di scatto solo per scoprire che la persona dietro di lui è lo stesso soggetto dei suoi pensieri. Il che è molto strano.

Grantaire rimane in silenzio, aspettando che Enjolras dica altro giusto per essere sicuro di non sbagliare. Fortunatamente l’altro ragazzo sembra volerlo accontentare quasi immediatamente.

«Hai.. hai da fare oggi?» chiede Enjoras, cercando in tutti i modi di nascondere la vaghissima sfumatura di rossore che gli ha colorato le guance e che, ovviamente, Grantaire nota e annota immediatamente nella sua testa.

«Io.. no? Insomma, no, non credo» si affretta a specificare Grantaire, cercando in tutti i modi di evitare che Enjolras possa pensare qualcosa di strano. Tipo che non ha voglia di stare con lui – sempre che Enjolras gli stia davvero chiedendo questo. Glielo sta davvero chiedendo? Davanti a mezza scuola? Davanti ai suoi amici?

«D’accordo» annuisce Enjolras prima di rimanere in silenzio per secondi che a Grantaire sembrano secoli; «allora ci vediamo fuori da scuola».

Grantaire si rende conto di essere rimasto immobile a bocca spalancata per interi minuti soltanto quando Enjolras se n’è già andato: fare la figura del cretino ormai è qualcosa che non prova nemmeno più ad evitare.

 

Il pomeriggio passato insieme finisce stranamente a casa di Enjolras – la casa è vuota e ci sono solo loro e Grantaire davvero non riesce a trattenersi dal baciarlo ancora e ancora e ancora. La sua mente si svuota del tutto quando Enjolras lo prende per mano e lo conduce nella propria camera da letto, coinvolgendolo nell’ennesimo bacio che lo lascia senza fiato.

Quando Enjolras si spoglia Grantaire si sente quasi morire per il bisogno e il desiderio di tirare fuori matita e fogli e poter fissare per sempre sulla carta quell’immagine perfetta. Non c’è un singolo difetto nel corpo di Enjolras – non che Grantaire avesse mai avuto alcun dubbio a riguardo; la sua mente è divisa con estremo dolore tra il bisogno di disegnarlo e il bisogno di avventarsi su di lui e far diventare realtà quelli che fino a questo momento erano rimasti solo sogni e tante, troppe fantasie.

Enjolras si muove verso di lui e perfino l’imbarazzo palpabile che prova in quel momento risulta terribilmente eccitante agli occhi di Grantaire.

La possibilità di tirare fuori fogli e matita è evocata sempre più in lontananza e pian piano sbiadisce fino a scomparire: può disegnare il corpo di Enjolras soltanto con le proprie mani, con il proprio corpo e nella propria mente: è più di quanto abbia mai sognato. E poi per disegnarlo può sempre aspettare che Enjolras si addormenti.

 

«Mi piace come disegni» mormora Enjolras dopo ore di appagato silenzio, placidamente disteso sul letto e stretto tra le braccia dell’altro ragazzo.

«Davvero?» Grantaire non si sofferma troppo a lungo su quella frase: alcuni dei suoi lavori sono perfino stati esposti a scuola, non è così poco plausibile che Enjolras ne abbia visto uno.

Poi però il suo ragazzo gli rivolge uno sguardo particolarmente penetrante e a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra bisbiglia: «mi piace come mi disegni. E se te lo stai chiedendo sì, l’ho sempre saputo».

E per l’ennesima volta Grantaire rimane senza parole.


End file.
